


"I should have told you a long time ago"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Stiles lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Really?” He asked sceptically, “Nothing’s wrong? That’s why there’s a hole being burnt in my carpet?”“Oh,” Derek said, looking down at his feet sheepishly. He took a steeling breath and stepped in front of Stiles, still standing as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Okay.”“Derek! Tell me what’s wrong!” Stiles stood up at Derek’s hesitation, grabbing his hand in his urgency.“I need to tell you something.”





	"I should have told you a long time ago"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a list of dialogue prompts on tumblr from chrmdpoet

Derek paced up and down the length of the living room intently as Stiles sat on the couch and watched in amusement, just as he had for the last twenty minutes. Derek stopped every now and again, turning to Stiles with an open mouth as if about to say something before he closed it again and began to pace once more. The longer that Derek paced, the more his body tensed and his expression grew harder to read. Stiles’ amusement slipped into confusion which turned into straight up worry when Derek still didn’t say anything and they approached the thirty minute mark.

“Derek,” Stiles finally said in exasperation, “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Derek stopped and turned to look at Stiles. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Really?” He asked sceptically, “Nothing’s wrong? That’s why there’s a hole being burnt in my carpet?”

“Oh,” Derek said, looking down at his feet sheepishly. He took a steeling breath and stepped in front of Stiles, still standing as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Okay.”

“Derek! Tell me what’s wrong!” Stiles stood up at Derek’s hesitation, grabbing his hand in his urgency.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?”

“Okay,” Derek said after a pause. “Okay.”

Stiles nearly had a heart attack as Derek didn’t speak again. “Derek! Come on, dude! Spit it out!”

“Here it goes,” Derek said. “I should have told you a long time ago, but I couldn’t. I shouldn’t have let this go on for as long as it has, but it has to end now.”

Stiles’ heart could almost be heard in the next town over, it was beating so loud and fast. “Let _what_ go on for as long as it has?”

“I hate chocolate.”

“What?” Stiles cried. He was quiet for a moment before talking again. “No, seriously… What?”

“I really hate chocolate.” Once the words had started, Derek couldn’t stop them. He fell onto the couch and stared up at the still-standing Stiles earnestly as he spoke. “I’ve wanted to tell you for ages but I couldn’t. You didn’t know when we first met because it wasn’t really the sort of thing to talk about but then you started making me so many things to eat! You brought all those cakes and muffins to the station and they all looked so nice and it was so kind of you, but I couldn’t eat any of them.”

“You never said anything,” Stiles said, dropping down onto the couch next to Derek and staring at him with wide eyes.

“You never really gave me a chance,” Derek said quietly, as though he didn’t want to point this out. “The first few times you sort of just threw the box at me and left immediately and then when you did start hanging around for chats, it had gone on for too long. I begged the guys not to tell you either – they all ate your cakes, though, and pass on great compliments. They used to tease me so much when you left but I didn’t want to offend you, or to risk you not coming in,” Derek murmured quietly.

“Derek, my dad is literally your boss. I would have still come in,” Stiles pointed out.

“Well, yeah,” Derek conceded, “But it was different when you came in with those cakes. You made those for _me,_ came in to see me and not your dad, but I didn’t like them. Also," Derek continued with a slight shrug, "I knew that you were going to make a load of jokes about dogs and chocolate and, to be honest, I didn’t want to have to deal with that.” Stiles was quiet this time, though he agreed silently that his mind would have jumped straight to werewolf jokes had Derek told him earlier. “Say something,” Derek pleaded when Stiles just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

“Is it just chocolate that you hate?” Stiles finally said when he jolted himself back into the conversation.

Derek furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Because I bought some chocolate-flavoured body paint on the way home from work the other day, but if you don’t like chocolate then…” Stiles let his sentence dangle as he smirked, watching in delight as Derek’s eyes darkened.

“Well,” the wolf said, a low rumble behind his words, “I guess we could give it a taste test and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
